Loyal Friends
by DXRULES103
Summary: Gordon and Batman rely on each other, but when a threat is against Gordon’s family Gordon must rely on Bruce Wayne. What will happen? Will Gordon notice the mysterious disappearances? Post Dark Knight
1. Loyal Friends I Preface

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Batman/Bruce Wayne. I don't own Jim Gordon. I don't own anything except the plot.

**A/N**: Like I promised, the multi-chaptered story for Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne is finally up. I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews appreciated!

**Summary**: Gordon and Batman rely on each other, but when a threat is against Gordon's family Gordon must rely on Bruce Wayne. What will happen? Will Gordon notice the mysterious disappearances?

_**Loyal Friends- Prologue-Loyal Friends I**_

Three months have passed since the fateful night at the docks.

Ever since that night, the lives of Bruce Wayne and the Gordon family have changed, but to eyes of the public – things went back to normal.

After everything that had happen, nothing could be normal for them.

It was one in the afternoon and Bruce Wayne and Jim Gordon were sitting on their respective leather couches in Bruce's Midtown penthouse, looking out the window that showed them the Gotham Skyline.

They both had a glass of champagne beside them on the small table.

Gordon had come by after successfully moving in to his new home. He had come to tell Bruce the news, and to spend time with him.

"You know my children want to call you Uncle Bruce." Jim said with a smile.

Bruce glanced at Gordon.

"Really?" he asked.

Jim nodded.

"After everything that's happened, my family has grown to love you."

Bruce laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"To tell you the truth, I don't mind that at all," he replied.

Turning from the view, Gordon looked at Wayne with a grin.

"I knew they were getting to you."

Bruce faced him with a similar grin on his face.

"How could they not?" he said. "Your wife's wonderful cooking…Little Barbs clever tidbits of info….Jimmy's stories… What's not to love?"

"So, does this mean you'll be around for the holidays?" Gordon asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Whenever I can." Bruce answered.

Gordon nodded; satisfied. He then met the younger man's eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Bruce shook his head.

"I'm the one who should thank you," he said. "You saved my life – thrice. And I bet you'll save it even more in the future."

Jim smiled. "I saved your life. You saved mine. I guess we should be even, but considering the circumstances…"

"We still owe each other a lot more." Bruce finished; returning Jim's smile.

Jim finished his drink and smiled wider.

Bruce smiled wide back.

They both turned back to the window and watched the sun light up their city; sitting together as what they've always were together.

Loyal friends.

**TBC**

**End-note**: I just watched the movie for a second time. I got this story back in my head. I wrote it. And I hope you enjoyed! My other story Perfect will be up sometime this week. Reviews appreciated!


	2. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Villain

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Batman/Bruce Wayne, Alfred, Lucius, or the Gordon family and I never will.

**A/N**: Sorry, it took me so long to update. I assure you that I was working on this story. See, the thing is I knew where I wanted to go with this story, but I just didn't know how I was going to write it. Horrible isn't it? Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Reviews appreciated!

**Summary**: Gordon and Batman rely on each other, but when a threat is against Gordon's family Gordon must rely on Bruce Wayne. What will happen? Will Gordon notice the mysterious disappearances? Post Dark Knight

_**Loyal Friends – Merry Christmas and a Happy New Villain**_

The beginning of trouble all started in Christmas.

It's midnight. The sky was filled with stars and the city of Gotham was either asleep or opening presents.

It was Christmas.

He enjoyed the Christmas season. Adults were busy trying to find the right presents for their loved ones. Children overwhelmed by excitement.

It was the perfect instigator of fun.

The thing was that he hasn't had fun in quite some time. He had been cooped up for too long.

He was out.

He was going to party.

Partying was the best pastime ever in his mind. And when it was Christmas, partying was a given.

But the thing was that he didn't want to party alone. No, he needed some entertainment. He needed buddies to party with.

_Rudolph the red nose reindeer had a very shining nose…_

He looked through the window at the sound.

There they were. Four people a part of one family.

He grinned from ear to ear.

Families were the best people to have fun with. They care so much about each other and their happiness.

He found happiness in families.

Families play games.

He was good at games.

"Let's play a game…"

**TBC**

**End-note**: I know it's such a short chapter, but I assure you that the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Singing of Plot

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Batman/Bruce Wayne, Alfred, Lucius, or the Gordon family and I never will.

**A/N**: Sorry, it took me so long to update. I assure you that I was working on this story. See, the thing is I knew where I wanted to go with this story, but I just didn't know how I was going to write it. Horrible isn't it? Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Reviews appreciated!

**Summary**: Gordon and Batman rely on each other, but when a threat is against Gordon's family Gordon must rely on Bruce Wayne. What will happen? Will Gordon notice the mysterious disappearances? Post Dark Knight

_**Loyal Friends – Singing of Plot**_

"I'm singing today!" he sang quietly to himself. "I'm singing of Jesus' birth!"

He felt giddy.

The family of four made him giddy.

The giddiness ran up his spine and down below in his happy place.

He felt alive.

Cooped up didn't do too well for him. In there he was alone with no one to talk to; no one to play.

Play to him was the most delightful concepts ever. Play taught lessons. Play gave lessons. Play was fun.

He hid in the shadows watching the family with a grin.

"Tick tock tick tock the world goes BOOM!" he whispered in a sing-song voice.

He knew the family. He's seen them before. He liked this family.

The Gordon family…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later…

Barb was asleep cuddly her new stuff wolf while her mother was softly singing to her.

Jim was busy cleaning up the living room.

But little Jimmy was outside sitting down on the steps. He was happy that he got what he wanted for Christmas, but something was missing.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," said a familiar hoarse voice from behind him.

Jimmy turned around with a smile and in complete awe at the second hero in his life: Batman.

The mysterious man that his father called a dark knight tilted his head at the boy in greeting.

The boy wondered if he only came to see his father.

Batman tossed him something before he could ask.

"Jimmy!" he heard his father call as he came out the door.

He sounded worried, but when he turned to see that his son was just with the Batman his worry lessened.

The man in black nodded at him.

Jim looked at the gift that was in his son's hands.

"Did you say thank you?" he asked his son.

Jimmy looked from his father back to Batman and smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

Batman nodded.

"I think you'll like it," he said.

He then looked at Jim.

"Merry Christmas."

And he left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ooooooh…." he commented to himself. "Friends with the bat…"

That made things much more promising.

His night was just getting better and better.

"I've got you under my skin…" he sung to them. "I've got you under my skin…"

A plan was formulating his mind.

He's been doing a lot of planning when he was cooped up.

Planning was essential to living. Living is nothing without planning.

They're nothing without fun.

He rubbed his face as he moaned.

"I knew a girl…a girl called Party… Party Girl…" he muttered.

It dinged in his mind.

The plan was there.

He grinned wider. He walked away as the two males walked back inside their home.

"The family, Bat and me are going to have a par-party…" he sang over and over again.

Indeed, the party for him, the Bat, and the family were definitely going to have a party.

**TBC**

**End-note**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews appreciated!


	4. Needs and Comings

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Batman/Bruce Wayne, Alfred, Lucius, or the Gordon family and I never will.

**A/N**: I'm back from Disneyland! It was so much fun. Now, I'm back to my writing duties. I hope you enjoy this chapter and no, the villain is not the Joker. Anyway, hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated and they keep me going.

Oh, the Olympics are on! Yeah. Go USA! Michael Phelps!

**Summary**: Gordon and Batman rely on each other, but when a threat is against Gordon's family Gordon must rely on Bruce Wayne. What will happen? Will Gordon notice the mysterious disappearances? Post Dark Knight

_**Loyal Friends – Needs and Comings**_

Batman thought nothing of the soft singing he heard.

The neighbors on the northern side of the Gordon home had their television on and were watching some musical although he couldn't name the movie.

Christmas had been lonely for him. Life had been lonely for him ever since Rachel passed away in the warehouse thanks to the Joker.

He missed her so much.

He dreamt of her often; of her smile, her laugh, and her eyes.

He never thought he would live life without her. It occurred to him that he might lose her to someone else, but the thought would always leave because he was confident in how he felt about her and how she felt about him.

But it could never come. She was gone. The promise of a life with her had turned to ash just like she did that fateful night.

He could always rely on Alfred and Lucius. But he didn't confide in them. He knew he could always do that, but he found that he couldn't.

His grief was holding him back. He felt so alone. He just wanted to let himself sink into his duty to Gotham.

Gotham needed him even though it hated him. He would protect the city even though he was hunted.

It was because he could handle it.

An interesting turn came to him. He found himself taking comfort from the Gordon family.

He found that he gathered a lot in the Gordon family: comfort, laughter, gentleness, reliability, and so much more.

Jim although acting as the commissioner who started the whole manhunt for him still stayed out alone looking out into the night for him.

He appreciated that more than anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I knew a girl…a girl called par...ty…Party Girl…"

Death dealing is an art. No one is natural genius. It is learned, tested, and excelled in.

He was no longer a jack in the trade. He was a master.

"The bat…and me…in-clud-ing…the family…are going…to have…a fun…PARTY!"

His night got better and better when he found out that the Batman was friends. It just made his life so much better – more likely to be fulfilled.

He pulled the body in front of the monument of the founder of Gotham as he continued singing about the fun he, the Bat, and the family was going have.

It was the beginning.

He knew that.

This was the first move among many.

His fun has officially begun.

He turned away from the naked mutilated body that was in front of the monument and hummed his little song.

"The bat…and me…in-clud-ing…the family…are going…to have…a…GORY…and…fun…PARTY!"

**TBC**

**End-note**: I hope you enjoy this chapter update. I'm working on the next one. Reviews appreciated!


	5. Hidden Beginnings

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Batman/Bruce Wayne, Alfred, Lucius, or the Gordon family and I never will. Crispus Allen and Renee Montoya all belong to the DC Universe. They are from Batman Gotham Knight the animated movie and in the novelization.

**A/N**: Whew, hard work. The Olympics are quite disruptive to my writing mind. Gotta keep on writing, but man – I won't stop rooting for my country especially Michael Phelps and Aaron Peirsol. Aaron Peirsol successfully defended his title! I hope Michael Phelps gets all eight, but who knows? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I hope you review because they keep me going! Opinions and criticism are appreciated in them!

**Summary**: Gordon and Batman rely on each other, but when a threat is against Gordon's family Gordon must rely on Bruce Wayne. What will happen? Will Gordon notice the mysterious disappearances? Post Dark Knight

_**Loyal Friends – Hidden Beginnings**_

Lt. Crispus Allen and Detective Renee Montoya looked at the mutilated body in front of Gotham's well known monuments.

The victim was a male. He was naked and his skin was cut an inch a part all over. His blue eyes were open; completely dead looking but strangely bright.

A handprint was on his torso, and the ink was blood, but it didn't look from the victim's body.

Ever since Gordon was promoted to the role Commissioner, Crispus moved on from detective to lead lieutenant in the Major Crimes Unit.

They both missed Gordon dearly, but they were glad that someone who really deserved the acting role as leader of the police was in that role.

Montoya bent down on her knees as she put on her gloves looking at the body.

She shook her head at the sight. It was one of the most gruesome she had ever seen.

"Disgusting…" Allen said as he put back his notepad in his pocket.

"Deftly done…clean…even with the handprint…" Montoya said. "Does this look familiar to ya?"

Allen shook his head. "Nah, this is sadly new – at least to me. You?"

"Same," was the simply answer.

They both turned to the medical examiner Ryan.

"Each cut quickly but neatly down…" he said. "Most likely made from a pocketknife."

Montoya let out a big sigh.

She had a feeling that this case wouldn't be an easy one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bruce Wayne's putt veered into the hole on the twelve green.

His companions the CEO of Wayne Industries Lucius Fox, the tall balding Nikolas Wilsom III, shipping magnate; and Grayson Byron the heir to the Vanderakaay fortune.

They smiled jointly as Wayne made his shot.

"Improvement done." Byron mentioned.

Lucius laughed. "Indeed…" He grinned at Bruce. "You've come along way since the Marshall Invitation."

Bruce shook his head at his companions' joking.

"You guys are never going to let that go aren't you?" he asked; joining in their good humor.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to forget you first failure." Nikolas joked.

They all started walking to the thirteenth.

"Did you meet Cobblepot?" Lucius asked.

Grayson nodded. "And is he as short as many said he was?"

Wayne smiled. "Yes, I've met him." He glanced at Wilsom. "With Nikolas in fact."

Nikolas smiled back in agreement. "Short and wide set. Got a beak on him like a -"

"Penguin!" the others simultaneously said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jimmy Gordon Junior smiled as he looked at the gift Batman gave him.

It was a bat-shaped blade.

Batman left a note:

_Hear you're a fan._

_ Batman_

Jimmy smiled at the Batarang; proud that he was one of the few people that really knew that Batman wasn't a menace to Gotham.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

He watched as Barbara the Second played with her new toys.

Anticipation grew in his mind.

His first kill went great.

The art of it was almost perfect.

A smile came upon his face as he saw a teddy bear in little Barbara's arms.

"Little bear...little life…little girl…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: On to write more of Perfect. I hope you update this week. I am working on it. Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Evil Burns

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Batman or anyone else familiar. The movie _Down the Hole _and the minor character Corinne Davis-Corbin, Darrin Ward and Dr. Diana Campbell are owned by me.

**A/N**: It's been while. Olympic fever has taken over me. Go USA! Shawn Johnson took the gold! Yeah! I wanted to work on this chapter, but didn't find the time since I was working more on my other story _Perfect_. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are appreciated and they keep me going!

**Summary**: Gordon and Batman rely on each other, but when a threat is against Gordon's family Gordon must rely on Bruce Wayne. What will happen? Will Gordon notice the mysterious disappearances? Post Dark Knight

_**Loyal Friends Evil Burns**_

The night was young.The moon lit the foggy sky. The fog made the city look grimmer. And the strong wind intensified the stench of waste and scum. Fresh prey was out and about; frolicking in their ignorant ways.

He was hungry; hungry for blood and for the sight of it.

No, he wasn't a cannibal. He had no need for human flesh in his mouth, but he knew that when necessary that a man must eat – and if it is on a human – well, too bad.

He had certain tastes in the art of death, but he was willing to try absolutely anything.

He was of the trying and perfecting kind.

Tonight was the night of hair, and fire.

He was going to burn the hairs of somebody.

But the question was who?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jimmy and Barbs looked admiringly at the Batarang that Batman gave to Jimmy as a gift for Christmas.

"You're sooooo lucky to get that." Barbs whispered.

Jimmy smiled proudly. "Batman likes us."

Jimmy and Barbs grinned at each other as their mother watched them with a glow in her eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was just another night. Bruce was eating in a high class restaurant with a beautiful woman joining him.

The press would take as much as they can since he and his guest were eating outside.

He would smile and nod; answering their questions with ease in his playboy manner.

They would all think that as soon as he and the lady were done they would either go out and explore, or go back to his place and explore each other.

But he never did that.

Sex wasn't an option when it came to the women he had been with. The whole idea of playboy was just a lie.

Now, he couldn't be friends with either the ladies. But he did his best to show them a great time and to give them one hell of a date without the ending of a sexual entanglement.

He couldn't take advantage of any of them. Besides, when Rachel was alive he had to stay loyal to her. But now that she's dead, his resolve to not have sexual relations only grew.

"So, Mr. Wayne, what did you think about that heavily anticipated movie _Down the Hole_?" asked one reporter.

Bruce put up a smile; mentally making sure that it didn't look forced even though it was.

"_Down the Hole_…" he repeated as his smile turned to a grin. "Well, considering the title is that…of course the film would be highly anticipated. But from what I saw – and of course, from what critics' saw - unfortunately, all it was…was a film that would most likely go -_ down the hole._"

His date and the rest of the reporters laughed jointly.

Another reporter asked, "Who is that lovely lady?"

Bruce traded his grin for a slightly genuine smile.

"She, my friends, is Corinne Davis-Corbin."

"Davis-Corbin!" another reporter exclaimed. "The Olympian!"

Bruce and Davis-Corbin laughed.

"Yes that she is." Bruce replied. "A gold medal winner at that."

The reporters continued throwing out questions, but he raised his hands which made them fall silent.

"Now, I've already answered enough questions," he stated; working his charm. "For now, may you all leave me and Corinne on our own?"

The reporters smiled and nodded; leaving as asked, and Bruce and Davis-Corbin heard one of them saying, "Until next time."

Corinne was a beautiful swimmer for the U.S. team. She had long blonde hair with soft blue eyes, and lithe and strong body.

"You are a very popular," she said; taking a sip of her Chardonnay.

Bruce laughed. "Quite."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Commissioner Gordon looked at the mutilated body on the table. He grimaced slightly at the sight.

No matter how many dead bodies he has seen it will always disgust him and make him sad.

He didn't understand why humans to this to other humans?

No, he knew why.

_**We're human.**_

Humans were fallible. Humans succumb to despair; to anger and all the other sins of the world.

Humans had strengths too. Humans hoped against all odds. They loved unconditionally. They fought for what they believed in.

But to fight in what one believed in could be used both ways.

That's were the problem begins.

Which way?

The honest and loving way, or the destructive hate filled way.

From what he has seen, sadly most choose the latter.

"His name is Darrin Ward. Thirty-two. Works off Rockwood and Thompson Street as a fast food worker." Lt. Allen said.

Detective Montoya nodded. "Pocketknife did the cuts."

Gordon shook his head.

The many cuts that Ward received looked so intricate that he was disgusted. It looked professional – no, diabolical.

He looked at the psychologist Dr. Diana Campbell.

At first, he was hesitant to bring in a shrink. He wanted Allen and Montoya to do it their own way - the detecting way.

But he was convinced that with this type of crime, and so little evidence to point out a suspect. He had to turn to Dr. Campbell.

"Well?" he asked.

Campbell's inquisitive blue eyes looked only at the mutilated body of Darrin Ward.

"Look at those cuts. So delicately and intricately spaced an inch a part," she explained. "I expect the killer to be a male. It looks practiced. He's a perfectionist. This won't be his last."

Allen and Montoya looked at each other with similar worried looks.

Gordon face wanted to fall, but he wouldn't let it. He had to be strong. No matter how bad Campbell said it was.

He would be strong.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Burn down the man! Burn down the man!" he sang. "Burn down the man by his little icky hairs."

He watched as the hairs burn quickly. He listened with pure glee when his prey screamed as the fire burned his hair and scorched his bare skin.

A distinct smell ran into his nose.

He breathed it in.

He smiled.

"The heir of Vanderkaay is burning…burning…screaming…screaming…"

He always liked fires.

Fires burned. Fires destroyed. Fires vindicated. Fires win.

They were beautiful.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: Whew, someone's burning! Hehe! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews appreciated and keep me going!


	7. Sudden Will

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Batman/Bruce Wayne, Alfred, Lucius, or the Gordon family and I never will. Crispus Allen and Renee Montoya all belong to the DC Universe. They are from Batman Gotham Knight the animated movie and in the novelization.

**A/N**: School begins for me in September 2nd. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyways, now that the Olympics are done I can have a few days of freedom before that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Things finally get _interesting. _(Oh, please tell me how I do with the Joker. I admit that I'm not entirely used to writing him.) Reviews appreciated!

**Summary**: Gordon and Batman rely on each other, but when a threat is against Gordon's family Gordon must rely on Bruce Wayne. What will happen? Will Gordon notice the mysterious disappearances? Post Dark Knight

_**Loyal Friends – Sudden Will**_

_Breaking news! The heir of the Vanderkaay fortune Grayson Byron was found dead in front of Gotham International Museum earlier this evening._

Bruce's eyes widened and he immediately put the fifty pound weight down.

Bryon was killed; murdered?  
How can that be? Bruce knew Byron had at least four body guards following him all over. Were they killed too?

_Four other men identified as Byron's bodyguards were also found dead._

Bruce couldn't believe it. Byron had been in perfect health a day ago, but now this happened. It was so sudden.

He wondered who got to him. He knew the killer or killers must be skilled in the art of fighting because he knew full well that Byron's bodyguards were military trained, and had licenses for a bunch of weapons.

Byron was never a friend, but Bruce didn't think of him as the shallow heir of a large fortune. No, Byron was a family man and he often went and held charity events for many different cities besides Gotham.

Who would want to hurt him?

This was unacceptable. He didn't expect to hear such grave news. His heart went out to Byron's wife and daughter.

_**No family should have to go through that.**_

He quickly stood up, went into the bedroom, and after pushing some certain things he entered the hidden room to dress up as the Batman.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Commissioner Gordon arrived at the scene to see an all too curious crowd of journalists and reporters. He also saw the members of the fire department to his people in Gotham P.D. with their flashing lights of blue and red.

What seemed to be an already long night he knew would become even longer. Another crime – a high profiled one had been committed.

_**When will it end?**_

He didn't know when, but what he did know was that crime was rising. Gotham had become the fourth in the countries high crime stats.

But to him it wasn't that bad. Before Gotham used to be at the top – number one.

It was all thanks to Batman. He gave hope and a reason to fight.

_**He made me stronger.**_

The progress in the city was slow, but at least progress was being made. People were ready, but slowly working to get their city back.

But now he couldn't stop a feeling of fear washing over him.

Five men were murdered tonight. They were – he guessed - strategically placed in front of Gotham International Museum. Four men at the corner of one man in the middle, and that man in the middle happened to be an heir to a fortune that would last Gordon over a hundred years.

Lt. Allen and Detective Montoya stood by his side as he looked at the five bodies in front of the museum.

He shook his head at the horrible sight.

"Byron was burned by his hairs." Allen mentioned.

Gordon frowned. _**By the hair?**_

"Died from a heart attack." Montoya added.

_**Heart attack? **_

Gordon shook his head again. Byron was most likely terrified. The terror must from being burnt by his hair must have caused the heart attack.

"What about the other four?" he asked.

Before Allen or Montoya could reply someone else answered; a familiar low female someone's voice.

"Pocketknife. Same as Darrin Ward."

Gordon, Allen, and Montoya looked to their right.

There the speaker was.

It was Dr. Diana Campbell.

Her already pale face seemed paler. Her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing very informal clothes as her inquisitive blue eyes shined.

Campbell's eyes weren't on the bodies. She only gave the five bodies a glance and that was it.

"He's getting braver – or maybe just continuing his steps in his plan. Clever fellow. He wants to show everyone that no one is safe – not even a billionaire," she explained.

Her eyes brightened strangely.

Gordon was about to give his thanks, but Campbell turned and walked away without any words.

"You two handle this. Bring me the report tomorrow." Gordon instructed wearily.

Allen and Montoya nodded as Gordon walked away from them; both knowing exactly what he going to do, but not where.

He was going to Batman.

They both approved for when they found out the news that Batman was now a murderer they didn't believe it. They saw the look on their boss' face when he destroyed the skylight and declared Batman an evil to the city. They saw that he was uncomfortable – hell, angry that he had to do it, and what struck them most was the subtle grief.

Besides that, they knew Batman wasn't a killer. They knew and saw enough that the Batman was a vigilante. Batman was an ally.

And it helped that the commissioner gave them hints on the situation.

They had no reason to worry. Batman was roaming the street of Gotham; helping the police clean the streets.

And Gordon would be there to lead the way since Batman was no longer called a symbol of hope. Dent was declared as the hope of Gotham. But he fell.

No, Allen and Montoya knew that Gordon was the hope, and Batman was Gordon's hope.

They never had worried too bad about Gordon's safety because they knew who better to protect their boss than a man who blended so well in the shadows – the Batman.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In less than thirty minutes, Dr. Diana Campbell arrived in the Narrows, parked, and entered Arkham Asylum thanks to the power of going over the speed limit.

She was a graduate of Gotham University, and was the top of her class. She then traveled the world and interviewed as many people – criminals as she could.

She wasn't that old. She was only thirty three, but since she was so intelligent she passed faster than the rest of the students of her class.

Since the loss of Dr. Jonathon Crane, Arkham had been looking for an heir of sorts for the asylum.

And she was it.

For the past few months, she interviewed most of the criminals in Arkham except for one. She hadn't interviewed the Joker yet, and she also wanted to interview the Batman, but for now – the Joker would do.

She remembered the file she received on him. It was that big.

_**No name. No residence. Just knives and lint, and habit of terrifying people. Also a knack of causing destruction.**_

"Dr. Campbell."

She looked at her assistant Mina and nodded. They walked down the halls to the solitary confinement. Once they arrived there, they turned left down the hall and stopped at the door of a private conference room.

And there the Joker was.

He was sitting unchained and sitting smugly on the steel chair. And his eyes were looking straight at them even though she knew that he could not see through. But his eyes were piercing her despite that.

She put her hand on the knob.

"Be careful." Mina said worriedly and nervously.

Campbell merely smiled. She wasn't afraid. It was a part of her living to deal with evil and to fight it with – something else.

"Don't worry. Shut the sound off – confidentiality. But if something does happen – don't' come in. I'll be fine, I swear."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Barbara Gordon kissed the heads of her two children. She walked to the doorway, but didn't leave.

Instead, she stood in the doorway and looked at them lovingly.

The first two months after the whole incident with Dent was hard. She and her family had been momentarily traumatized.

She had thought that Harvey Dent was a good guy. _**He was once.**_ But then he broke. She knew that he was close to Rachel Dawes and she knew at once that it was Dawes' death that caused Dent to break.

And unfortunately for her and her family, Dent unleashed his anger, grief, confusion, and frustration out against them.

Dent became a crazed man who set out to get revenge against her husband by using his family.

_**But Batman saved us all.**_

She was never sure if she liked the idea of her husband allying himself to a vigilante that dressed up like a bat.

And she came pretty close to hating Batman when she thought Jim was dead.

But then her outlook changed. Batman saved her and her family. He took a bullet for her family and saved her son from Dent before the man could catch that coin of his to see if Jimmy would die or not.

Gratitude to Batman grew as well as her appreciation. She now understood her children's fascination with him, and her husband's trust in him.

She also respected him not only for rescuing her family but for taking the blame.

Batman had taken the blame for all the things she now knew that he never did and would never do. He had taken the blame for what Dent did so he could preserve the "White Knight" image.

_**Some White Knight…**_

She knew who the real "White Knight' was, and it wasn't Dent. It was her husband Jim. He had so many chances to give up hope and let Gotham go down the toilet, but he didn't. No, he stayed and fought. He stayed and fought with a clean record and a hopeful mind.

The respect she had for Batman grew because the real "White Knight" trusted him.

She remembered Jim once muttering that Batman was Gotham's "Dark Knight."

She smiled slightly.

_**The two knights…**_

One was white and the other dark.

After the event of Dent, she and her family suffered fear of being forever traumatized and some nightmares.

Yes, she and the children had some nightmares for the first few months, but Jim was so helpful.

He soothed their fears and gave hope.

She and the family could never forget, but they finally moved on.

Jim would always protect her and the kids.

She then spotted something on the table between her Jimmy and Barb's bed. It was something black and bat shaped.

It was the Christmas present Batman gave the children.

She smiled wider.

Jim had a protector in Batman.

Batman and Jim.

Heroes in their own right.

_**Gotham's Dark and White Knight…**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Joker looked up at the sound of the door opening.

Interestingly enough, the person who entered wasn't Ms. Charlie or the other various psychologists that tried to get into his head.

This was a woman.

He could tell from the get-go it was a different kind of woman. She was pale as milk and she wore very informal clothes.

A smile formed on his face as she sat down in front of him; giving him a better view.

He saw earlier on that she was a bit shorter than he was. Thin looking, but he could tell by the way she sat that she was a fighter. But the question was – mentally or physically?

"My name's Doctor Campbell," she introduced in a slightly low voice.

Oh, he liked her already.

"Camp_bell_… Ah! Re_-minds_ me of something…" he drawled; motioningwith his left hand.

But unfortunately, he wasn't able to finish his sentence for the doctor interrupted.

That was strangely fascinating and infuriating.

"Like the commercial. Campbell as in Campbell's Tomato Soup. I know," she said.

He made a _puh _sound with his lips.

"The…_buh-_butt of jokes, huh?" he asked with a mad grin.

The dear doctor, psychoanalyst, or whatever she was didn't react at first, but then a flush came to her cheeks; actually coloring her very pale skin.

He laughed.

Campbell shifted in her seat.

_**Nervous aren't we?**_

It was all so amusing.

"You're lucky I didn't have you restrained." Campbell retorted roughly.

_**Oh, REALLY?**_

"Well… Ha ha ha hee ha ha! Even if you, uh, _tie _me up – _nuh_, nothing CAN stop me, doctor," he cackled.

The latest addition to his stay in Gotham flinched.

"Troubling isn't it?"

He crossed and uncrossed his arms as he looked with disgust and amusement at the cream colored shirt that the rulers of Arkham made him wear as well as cream colored trousers.

He chuckled.

"_Cuh_-_ream_ white!" he exclaimed. He then leaned scooted his chair further in the table and leaned forward as if telling Campbell a secret. "Have ya ever wondered why white is com-_commonly _used in _puh_-laces like this when loooooonies like _me_ prefer the better color – black."

To his enjoyment, Campbell's blue eyes darkened. He liked it when it better that way. She looked so much easier to play with.

"That's what people call ironic," she replied pointedly.

_**Ooooh.**_

"SNAPPY!" he growled. He tilted his head. "What do I call _yea_?"

"Doctor."

"_Wha_? No name?"

Campbell smiled triumphantly.

_**Oh, don't make that look lady. I might have to wipe that off.**_

"Kinda like you. No name; just use of a moniker for every day use."

He smiled.

_**Feisty.**_

"You must have come here for a reason. Obviously not for checking me, uh, out. So, what questions do _thee _have. I might just have an answer."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gordon was in his office alone with door locked, window closed, and camera to his balcony off.

He sat in the dark with his only light to be a candle. He was leaning against his chair waiting.

Whoever killed Darrin Ward, Grayson Byron and his body guards concerned. Dr. Campbell was right again. The killer did continue.

And he knew that this killer would only escalate in his crimes.

It was the last thing Gotham needed. Finally the Joker was locked up, but now a serial killer as come up.

It wasn't right.

_**It's Gotham.**_

"How do you know it's the same man?" asked a hoarse voice in front of him.

Gordon looked up and smiled slightly at Batman. He couldn't really see Batman, but that was better for the both of them.

He wasn't in the mood for chasing his ally. He just wanted to rest.

"The four bodyguards died from the same pocket knife that Darrin Ward died from. Same marks, same deaths, and that means same pocketknife," he replied. "And we got a new psychologist in town."

Batman didn't blink.

"Dr. Diana Campbell," the masked man said.

Gordon wasn't that surprised. Batman had a way of finding out things.

"Yes, she's the one who I guess profiled the killer." Gordon explained. "And so far she's been right. I'm concerned though. This killer – a serial one is bringing me pains in my gut. I don't like it. No evidence so far except how the first victim was killed."

Batman nodded. "I'll find out what I can."

Gordon nodded as Batman disappeared into the shadows.

He ran his hands through his hair; exhaustion through him. He then checked the watch. It was late. He needed to go home.

Tomorrow would be another day.

He now needed rest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Diana raised an eyebrow at that statement from the Joker. She sat up straighter; sensing that the Joker thoughts were on her and what he could do.

She wanted the Joker to start talking; not revealing anything. But to just talk and talk, and maybe she would get the reaction she wanted.

"Why do you do it?" she asked; putting the clipboard on the table.

The Joker looked at her. She couldn't tell if he was annoyed or amused. Or maybe it was both.

"The wind is changing… There's been an eclipse… A _full _moon! What's today? Monday? Because if it is? I'd like to tell you that I _huh-_hate Mondays! In fact, I don't really like most days…"

Diana wasn't amused. She wrote a few things on her the paper on the clipboard. She didn't fail to notice the Joker watching her with an indescribable look in his eyes.

"Why the make up?" she then asked; ignoring the scars.

Joker quickly replied nonchalantly, "It makes me beautiful. I have a _tendency _to grow _thuh _these enormous pimples. It makes me pretty. It covers up the scars. Do you see my scars? I put the make up on because I'm _ashamed _of them. Ugly things uh? Do you want to know how I got these scars?"

Diana resisted rolling her eyes. It was the typical intelligent evasive maneuver.

"Why not kill the Batman?" she asked. And if she got to question the Batman she would ask him why he didn't kill the Joker.

Something changed or hitched the Joker's body. Diana didn't' know what, but something happened.

"He's too _interesting. _Fun! Attractive! The _only thuh-ing _that keeps me going… He knows something. Do you want to know what he _knows_? A bug…that's him – like a cockroach. _He he ha ha ha hee._ But I'm one toooooooo. He completes me."

"Stop rambling. I want the truth. Not some stupid stuff like the things you said," she snapped; forcefully but hopefully Joker could not see it.

Then she got what she wanted.

The Joker got a look in his eyes. It was a look she knew all too well.

She braced herself.

He lunged.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"La…la…di….la….la…la…."

"Stop singing will you!"

He grinned; looked at his next victim who was tied to a chair.

No, not just tied, but cuffed as well.

"You don't like my singing?" he asked cheerfully. "A shame…"

He grabbed the hammer and tilted his head.

"Why don't you sing?"

His prey howled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Diana could barely breathe. The grip the Joker had around her neck with his left hand was strong.

His eyes were boring into hers. Cocoa brown eyes showing mild anger, slight curiosity, and intense humor.

She was now on the floor with him on top of her. His legs each on the side of her waist.

He was smiling, but not in a mad way. It was like even though he certainly had the look of a madman there was also a touch of a genius in him.

Diana mentally told herself to calm down without showing it to the man. She needed to him to think of her as someone to mess with, but also someone who could be broken if one pushed the right buttons.

She tried to struggle, but the grip around her neck tightened. She stopped immediately as the Joker's eyes darkened and lightened at the same time.

"Why so serious?" he growled as he playfully stroked her cheek with a free hand. "Why? Why? Why? That's _one ah-_annoying question. Can't you think of something else besides why?"

Diana made herself flinch at his touch, but as his grip tightened she knew that she couldn't anymore. Yet she was determined enough to show fear in her eyes although she did not feel it.

"Oh, don't be _afraid._ I'm not gonna hurt you." Joker said in an assuring tone, and then he laughed.

_**You do have one annoying laugh.**_

But she understood the scary part of it. It wasn't necessarily maniacal, but it was close. And sadism was a word that came into her mind.

It clicked.

As he was laughing, she summoned all of her strength and felt the needle drop into her hand. She lifted up her hand and slammed the needle hard into the Joker's neck.

His eyes didn't widen in surprise, but he looked at her, and his grip suddenly lessened in force.

She pushed and watched the _medicine _be injected into so quickly. She then lifted up her other hand and grabbed the hand that was around her neck.

With a huff, she tore his hand away from her neck as the Joker looked at her with a slight humorous look that was filled with amusement and a hint of awe.

He opened his mouth to laugh, but found that he couldn't. A wave of anger came over his face, but it faded as quickly as it came.

He didn't move. He found that he couldn't.

Diana got up from the floor and looked at him with her own twisted grin. She ran her hand through her hair and tilted her head.

She rubbed her neck quickly once with her left hand.

"You better not having given me bruises. I've got an appearance to keep," she said. Her grin widened. "I bet you're wondering what I injected you with." She switched to a similar talking style of the Joker. "It's a _suh_-_E-_cret. Mine!"

The Joker really wanted to laugh. He was enjoying this. She got the better of him. But he wouldn't let that last.

Diana kicked his chest and watched with pleasure as the Joker fell to the floor; landing on his back.

She noticed that even when subdued he still held a confidence and a certain control.

That intrigued her the most.

"You're a spontaneous bastard. You don't plan anything. You're a villain who has a will. I have a will. Everyone has a will. But your will is different from the rest. You're willing to do anything. Unpredictable… You are what I call an agent of a supposedly infinite and glorious chaos. The Joker is a mass murdering schizophrenic clown with zero empathy and a sadistic sense of humor. Why? Why? Why?"

She bent down beside him and roughly pulled the needle out of his neck; confident that no one was watching. The people of Arkham trusted her implicitly.

She whispered almost tenderly in his ear, "Why? The question is for the both of us. Why? It's because of our wills whether they are iron or stupid. Because we want to. Because we can."

With that, she left the Joker lying alone.

Both of them were laughing inside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**: Wow, this was one of my longer chapters. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews appreciated! Tell me about what you think of Diana and the Joker! Thank you!


	8. Evil is Nearer than You Think

**Disclaimers**: I only own Dr. Diana Campbell and possibly this plot. I do not write this for profit but only for fun.

**A/N**: School has begun! Forgive me for updating so late, but school is giving me loads of time that I can't waste. Although, I still am working on all my stories. I assure you that they all will be updated eventually… Updates most likely will occur on the weekends and every other Wednesday. Forgive me! I love you all! Reviews appreciated. They keep me going! I need them!

**Summary**: Gordon and Batman rely on each other, but when a threat is against Gordon's family Gordon must rely on Bruce Wayne. What will happen? Will Gordon notice the mysterious disappearances? Post Dark Knight

_**Loyal Friends – Evil is Nearer than You Think**_

_He could not move. He could think, but that didn't help anything. Whatever drug Dr. Campbell gave him made him immobile. If he could have moved, he would have laughed and laughed._

The Joker grinned at the memory of last week. The drug had finally faded away after a day of laying down doing nothing; unable to sleep and unable to laugh. All he could do was think, but when he regained his mobility the first thing he did was laugh.

He enjoyed his little time with the good doctor. He found her so entertaining.

_**And dangerous.**_

Oh, he did like her.

Dr. Campbell was a white woman – a pale woman actually; not as in the white paleness of milk, and not even like that she looked pale as in seeing a ghost pale. No, her paleness was like the rumored paleness of a vampire; but it wasn't ethereal in a way, but quite homely looking yet that is canceled out by the sharpness of her head especially being emphasized by her cheeks. She had dark hair and a mole near her nose.

And her eyes were blue; remarkable type of blue – extremely expressive blue, but he could tell from their first meeting that her blue eyes expressed things differently. He had seen them brightened, darken, dim, recoil, and so much. But there was one look he was searching for. It was not a flash or even a glisten, but a certain change in the blue irises. He had seen it quickly in their first meeting, but it was too quick to be sure yet he knew it was there.

_**Speaking of the good 'ole doctor…**_

She had entered the room carrying a black briefcase, and she was wearing jeans along with a dress shirt that just smelled expensive.

He gave her an appreciative look as she sat down in front of him.

_**Ya-ya-yummy!**_

She put a notebook and a pen in front of her, and looked at him with her inquisitive blue eyes.

She looked smug – a little too smug for his liking.

"That was soooo mean," he complained gruffly. He tapped the table with his knuckles and then crossed his arms. "Very mean."

Campbell's blue orbs didn't flash, but they did dim in color, and then back again.

Her eyes were quite fascinating to him. The way they dimmed or flash or brightened seemed to him as if she was controlling that reaction.

_**It could be… It could be…**_

Yes, it could be. She was a capable liar.

"Define mean… I call what I did to you the first time we met as self defense," she replied; her voice lowering.

He huffed and shook his head.

"Unusual and cruel method. You goaded me. False – pretending every movement and speech – words of trickery."

"I manipulated you?" Campbell asked; one her eyebrows raised and her eyes shining. "The drug was just a precaution. And it was proved a necessary one thanks to you attacking me."

_**Manipulation? **_He clicked his mouth with his tongue.

"I was miss-led. You duped me. I'm so disappointed," he answered.

Campbell frowned, but it didn't last. Her face returned to a stance in neutrality.

"Oh, cut the crap. Stop sending me pieces of shit."

_**Ooooh language?**_

A curse – a profanity on the doctor's lips was very telling. And enticing. How many other things can he make her say?

"Irritated?" he asked.

"Have you ever been deceived?" Campbell countered with ease.

_**Touchy aren't we? **_He grinned wider and licked his lips.

"A week long since you last visited me…" he responded with just as much ease.

Campbell tilted her head to side. "Hurt? Tough."

_**Attitude…**_ "You are very rude tooo-day," he complained mockingly. "Why's that?"

"Let's get this straight – I have no reason to answer any of your questions." Campbell finally said.

He nodded in acceptance. "Well, if that's so then I don't have to answer any of your questions either. Why? No reason."

"I expected as much."

It was his turn to tilt his head. He also scratched the side of his nose.

"Then – why – so – pestered?" he curiously asked; lowering his own voice.

Campbell actually gave him a grin, but he knew it wasn't genuine.

"I'm not, Joker, believe me I'm not," she replied. "All I need is a sort of understanding from you."

He uncrossed his arms and put them out in a welcoming way.

"Puh-lease, do tell."

The doctor grinned. Campbell sat up straighter. She looked deep into Joker's eyes.

"I'm not here to appall, appeal, appease, or to applause you," she tried to explain.

_**Appall? You can never appall me. Appease? No one can appease me, doctor. Appeal? Oh, appeals! Not listening! You appeal me. I see many things in your eyes including – secrets. Applause? I wouldn't mind that. I wouldn't mind that at all.**_

"Then whuh-what are you here for missy?" he asked.

"I'm here on my own accord; my own terms not Arkham's and sure as hell not yours." Campbell pointedly said, but there was also a touch of sincerity in her voice.

He nodded quickly; almost encouragingly. "Hmm…"

"You think my methods are cruel and unusual. No, this is just me," the doctor continued; her eyes looking almost apologetic – almost. It quickly faded away.

She leaned forward. "I'll tell you what. Something can happen. You don't like being bored. I can tell. Do you want to be bored?"

He smirked, and leaned forward as well. His face was a little close to hers, and his smirk became larger as he looked into her sapphire eyes intently. He then made his favorite clicking sound with his tongue in his mouth.

"You don't look like a man with a plan. You look like a dog with a bone. No, a dog chasing a truck; a dog trying to catch its tail. Do you remember what I told you after I made you lie on the ground, Mistah J?"

_**Mistah J? Pet names are delicious.**_

He tilted his head again in acknowledgement.

"Ooooooooooooh I _remember _everything well…" He widened his eyes on purpose. "Drugging me when you were down between my luh-legs…. You juh-st puh-pushed it in. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. But I did think, ya know, I thought using my intelligent brain. Hardi har har. I laughed."

Campbell merely shrugged. "And your point is?"

He shook his head with a move of an impatient hand.

"You suh-eemed to point out that you and I are alike," he said.

"You and me alike? Why?" Campbell asked. Curious or maybe skeptical? He wasn't so sure.

He leaned back and grinned inside as she did the same.

"Darling, you answered that already!" he exclaimed happily.

Campbell wasn't amused.

"Alright, next question. You and the Batman… Who would win?" she asked although her tone suggested that she really didn't care. "Chaos or control?"

_**Chaos and control? **_He shrugged nonchalantly. "What's the point or win or lose when it's so much fun to just – go."

"I want to prove my theory."

_**Oh theories… Can I crush them? **_"And that is?"

Campbell grabbed the briefcase. She unlocked it and then opened it. Once she opened it, the Joker arched an eyebrow. The machine like thing inside was definitely curious – or troublesome. He didn't mind either outcome.

"Don't hold your breath," the doctor said in a soft and calm voice although he could hear the stern commanding undertone.

"Gee, why?" he barked.

They caught eyes again.

Something passed between them.

Then Campbell smiled.

"Because I won't hold mine."

Their eyes never broke away from each other. He grinned and watched by the corner of his eyes as Campbell pressed – maybe switch something.

And then it came. A quick and furious spitting-like shot of gas came out. He breathed in and out as he watched Campbell do the same. He knew that she had exposed them to the famous Fear toxin that Dr. Jonathan Crane created.

His grin widened. _**Want to see what I fear? **_

He waited. Or she waited. Maybe both waited.

Nothing.

"Was something supposed to happen?" he asked in innocent voice.

Campbell's eyes flashed and then sparkled.

"Ah," she said. "No, reaction or you're good at hiding it." She smiled. "But most likely you don't know fear. _Like me_! We're immune."

"You, uh, think we're special," he surmised.

He didn't mind being called special. Special was a fun word. What made the word better was that the doctor said he was special.

"No, we're possibly clinically insane, but it's obvious to anyone with a brain or at least to anyone who uses their brain would know that there is a fine line between genius and insanity." Campbell added.

Intrigued, he said, "Hmm. So what am I? A genius? Or a nut job?"

Campbell's smile loosened as she took off her hair tie.

He watched her with interest as her hair fell to her shoulders.

"I was about to ask you the same thing for me," she said. Her blue eyes glistening with something he couldn't name. "You see this stereotypical characterized world don't get a thing." A short pause. "Do you know what?"

"You tell me little miss sunshine."

"We're agents. You of chaos; chaotic control. And me – I'm an agent of control; controlled chaos. Who do you think wins?"

He smiled in return. "Let's find out."

"Tempted?" Campbell asked; her tone mixed with playfulness and edge.

He made a movement with his hands as he replied in a similar tone.

"Just a little…"

"Well, then…." She wrote something down. "You will be transferred to the lower section number six."

He laughed inside. _**Magic number six.**_

"Something special about that? A hide away? Your fun house?"

She grinned. "Kind of. You see – to conduct this experimental game – cause. We need privacy… We need you to be – I guess – normal… And if you are good – well, I might just let you be considered…cured or I can help you escape."

"Wha-wouldn't that make your suh-preriors suspicious? After all, you moved a _crazed madman _to an even more isolated place, and spent much time with him."

Campbell shrugged nonchalantly. "Why would they be suspicious when they must me implicitly? I'm an angel in their eyes. I can do no wrong."

_**Angel? **_He clapped in response.

"Oh, I'm in the company at an angel? Won-der-ful! Did God Almighty send you? Or was it good 'ole Satan himself?" he asked eagerly.

"Angel…. God or Satan? Whichever one I think I am."

He touched his mouth as he spoke, "Do you want to know how I got these scars?"

A little irritation came into Campbell's eyes.

"I can tell that you tell each person a different tale. Probably confuse yourself, but maybe you'd like to have options when questioned – like a multiple choice. No, I don't want to know. Forgive me," she examined; ending with notes of sarcasm.

_**Clever… Oh, I want to play.**_

"Got me pegged dontcha?"

"Maybe," was Campbell's simple answer. "Do you get me?"

He gave her a week. "Maybe."

"Do you like knives?"

_**Detour…Bad…**_

"Oh, yes! Savoring type of weaponry. Love gun powder too. Poison tickles my funny bone too," he replied.

Campbell wasn't amused. "I mean the knife is your official weapon of choice."

"Um, yes!" he exclaimed then he growled. He looked at her closely and asked, "What's yours?"

It took a minute or two before Campbell answered. She thought carefully before she answered.

She smiled a wicked smile.

"Acids."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How old are you?"

The teen wouldn't answer. He was in too much pain.

He had suffered more than a week of torture, and as each hour passed immeasurable pain to his heart, soul, mind, and body increased.

He wanted to go home. He wanted his Mom. He needed his girlfriend.

When would it all end?

"Ah, cat got your tongue!"

He started to hum as he gripped the teen's throat. He grinned and with his other hand forced the teen's mouth opened. He quickly let go of the teen's throat and injected the teen with a paralyzing drug.

"Open wide," he sung.

The teen's eyes widened. He wanted to bite his torturer's hand or scream but he couldn't.

"La did a! I get some satisfaction…"

He grabbed a tool and used it to grip the teen's tongue. He then grabbed his pocket knife; pointing it to the tongue.

"I'm gonna need this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A week had passed and nothing came.

Gordon and his fellows in MCU got nothing to work with to find the killer.

The press have quickly given the killer a name. It was simple, but frustrating all the same.

They called the killer "The Invisible Hand."

_**Invisible is right.**_

There were no hits on the killer. No shred of evidence on the killer. All they had was the victims.

_**And Dr. Diana Campbell.**_

She was the psychologist that he brought. She was at the top of her class. He got very approving calls from the mayor, other shrinks, and other law enforcements about her ability to profile.

_**Profiling…**_

He never was sure how assuring that could be, but he did see the stats. They were mostly correct.

_"He wears perfection. He wants to keep going. He has goals."_

_"And what are those goals?"_

_"I don't know."_

He didn't like the feeling he got in his gut about the killer. It was the same feeling he got with the Joker.

The feeling was so strong that he called the Director of Arkham and visited secretly to see the Joker was still in custody.

But one question seemed to come in his mind despite the assurance of the visit.

_**The Joker won't stop and neither will the Invisible Hand. So will the Invisible Hand go after chaos and my family,.**_

He wished he knew the answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bruce had bowed his head as the family of Grayson Byron put the flowers on the casket. The pure grief in their eyes struck a chord in his especially seeing Bryon's son.

_**No child should lose a parent – so young.**_

He gave the sincerest of sympathy and of willingness to help the family. He also silently promised himself to find the Invisible Hand and bring him or her into justice.

As people from family to other socialites began to depart, his eyes caught the retreating figure of a woman.

She was tall in away with a brown hair about her. He remembered someone he cared about who had brown hair.

Then she suddenly turned and his eye seemingly caught hers as she smiled.

_**Rachel.**_

He didn't move. It couldn't be.

She was dead. But there she was looking a real as any live human being could be.

_**Beautiful.**_

"I never though I'd ever meet you, Mr. Wayne," said a low voice from behind him.

The image of Rachel quickly disappeared thanks to the low feminine voice.

As the image disappeared, the real face of the woman got his attention.

It wasn't Rachel, he realized. It was another woman greeting her man – probably a husband with a smile.

_**If only…**_

"Mr. Wayne?" the low feminine voice asked.

Bruce forced himself to forget Rachel – at the moment and turned to see Dr. Diana Campbell standing in front of him with her blue eyes looking strangely predatory and strangely bright.

"Miss – Dr. Diana Campbell I presume?" he greeted.

The doctor smiled an interesting smile.

Bruce found it beautiful; alluring, but also seemingly other worldly.

"Yes, I am she." Campbell replied; her low tone never receding. "It's a shame about Byron."

Bruce nodded. "Yes, it is. I hear you inherited Arkham."

"Correct."

"And rumors say that you have been hired by the police to find this Invisible Hand."

Campbell's eyes – they changed suddenly and quickly. It was so quick that he wasn't sure if he actually saw something. But yes – he did see something. He couldn't put his finger on how or what it was, but the change made him curious and suspicious. But then again, the change went away so fast that maybe he just imagined. Maybe he did.

"Yes, I'm quite determined to help capture the Invisible Hand," she replied. "The killer is a tricky fellow. But I'm sure that Gotham's finest card I can get him."

An indescribable feeling placed itself in Bruce's mind.

"I'm you will," he said. "I'm curious. I have heard of you expertise. I have a question for you." Campbell nodded so he continued and asked, "Is the Invisible Hand anything like the Joker? Or is this Invisible Hand worse?"

_**There it went!**_

He wasn't imagining things. He knew he had been right.

"I never was commissioned to interview The Joker." Campbell said although Bruce couldn't tell if she was annoyed or amused, but he knew that her tone conveyed one of those feelings.

She had a good poker face it seemed.

"But I've heard and seen enough." She paused as she wrapped her arms about herself. "The Invisible Hand will have to be stopped. Yet he _can _be stopped. The Joker on the other hand… Stop isn't in the dictionary when concerning The Joker. The only way to stop the Invisible Hand is either to arrest him or to kill him. To stop The Joker, it's only death."

A moment of silence came between them. Bruce thought carefully about what Dr. Campbell just told him.

The Joker cannot be stopped unless he as Batman can make the choice to end it by instigating the madman's death. But he knew he could never do that. That was the one rule he could not break.

The Joker will always be something he had to fight. But for now, it's the Invisible Hand he has to deal with.

"Thank you, Dr. Campbell."

Campbell smiled. "Your welcome, Mr. Wayne."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Diana returned to the isolated room down in Arkham. She just had the Joker secretly moved. She had very loyal men – coworkers who knew better than to tell the director or anyone else about the change of scenery per say for the Joker.

The funeral had been what a funeral mostly is: prayer, mourning, desolation, and tears.

_**Well, at least for others.**_

There was only one interesting thing.

She had a conversation with the famous or infamous playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne.

She knew his history: parents were murdered in front of his nine year old eyes, sent to various prep and private schools, taught by tutors, disappeared for seven years, during the fifth year he was declared dead, and his return as man; the playboy billionaire. _**Curious… Batman came into town almost right after Bruce Wayne did.**_

She would have to look more into the man with her friends later.

_**And meet the Batman…**_

She had so many goals, and plenty of time.

She entered the private room filled with two couches, a bed, three wooden chairs, and a steel table.

The Joker was lying down on the bed. He was laying his head on his crossed and folded arms, and his legs were crossed. His eyes closed and the makeup was back on. It wasn't perfectly on, but it didn't need to be.

There was a touch of green dye in his hair. His uneven makeup of black, red, and white did the job of igniting various feelings. The makeup heightened his scars. The scars were on the corner of his lips and curved upward. No, actually, the right scar was curved while the left scar was jagged and haphazard.

He was wearing his old attire. She had her loyal friends find it for her.

The old attire were the gray blue dress shirt which had intricate patterns on it, a murky green vest, a dark purple coat, navy blue subtly striped pants, differently colored square patterned old socks, and dark –possible leather- shoes.

The whole outfit worked with the Joker's dirty blonde wavy hair with green dye on the tip of the front locks.

She could still see a hint of the fair complexion he had without the makeup.

_**Interesting.**_

It was interest that even while lying down he looked content, and peaceful – without a care in the world. But he still had the look of something wild – uncontrollable and savage despite the fact she knew he was in control.

Power radiated from him.

She felt it. She took it in. She liked it.

"Back from the heir of the Vanderkaay fortune's funeral?" he asked; disturbing the silence with his eyes closed although Diana hoped to see his cocoa brown eyes.

She smiled. "Boring and interesting all at the same time."

The Joker didn't move. He just clicked his tongue. He then grinned a lazy grin.

"Acids…Wide variety. I like that." He opened his eyes, but still he didn't look at her. "Scientific, eh?"

Diana took a seat on the couch that was on the right side of the bed.

"A bit," she simply said.

"Your angelic superiority was helpful. I guess – though I want – to thank you." The Joker said finally smiling, but it was a smile that Campbell couldn't decide was mocking, or genuine.

She guessed it was a little of both.

He sat up, moved himself to the wall, and leaned. His smile this time looked a little crazed. And it widened as he looked at her.

"Finally not in – jeans," he said; giving her a look that could have been filled with disgust or appreciation at her wearing a black skirt.

He ran his eyes from her bare ankle to her knee.

_**Either you are attracted senseless or you want to know how to make me uncomfortable…**_

She surmised that it was the latter, but the former was more a manipulated push from him to her.

"Are you sure that you don't want to know how I got these scars?" he asked; finally laying his eyes off her legs.

"I've got a little secret to tell you." Diana started and grinned as the Joker revealed a hint of intrigue. "I've been developing a drug of sorts. Once it is unleashed some may think or say that it is a tribute, but I say and think that it's a – little – helper."

The Joker leaned forward; his eyes making contact with hers.

"Tribute and help to _whom_?" he asked emphasizing on the word whom.

Her grin widened. Once again, she had enthralled the Joker's mind and caught his ears.

"A helper not a tribute to…" she paused for certain effect. "Well…to you."

The Joker arched an eyebrow and clicked his tongue. He covered his heart in mock surprise.

"Me?" he exclaimed. "Really? I'm so ta-touched!"

"You love laughing?" _**I bet you do…**_

"Laughter is a part of slaughter, and slaughter is the best medicine." Joker replied whole heartedly or something like that.

Diana smiled genuinely. All was going well.

"The toxin or venom that I have created infects a person – the victim with a ghoulish rictus grin as the victim dies laughing uncontrollably. It's a simple concoction, but very effective."

"Have you tried this Joker Juice?"

_**Must you always take the credit? Oh, well… That was the whole point.**_

"Tried it multiple times on myself." _**About four actually.**_

"Looks like it didn't work."

_**Oh, it did work in a way. I couldn't stop smiling and giggling at night for the next three days.**_

"I'm immune." She didn't leave room for any explanation. "Would you like to try?"

"Scientific ques-tion. How much will it take to kill?"

_**Hmm…. **_She wanted to try something, but decided to do it next time.

"In doses…three."

The Joker nodded. His eyes were gleaming.

"Give me two everyday…Keep it interesting…"

"Two doses may cause seizers or worse," she warned. "Can you handle that?"

"Worried?" The Joker asked with a sick kind of smile.

"Concerned? Me? No. If you want to have two doses a day then two does a day you shall get. Slaughter will come later after you play my came."

"I thought it was an experiment."

"That too."

"So……….when do we be-gin?"

"Tomorrow."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"It's my turn to give a gift!"

He laid the package on the mat near the door.

He knocked the door four times and then rang the doorbell. He then hurried away to his special hiding place.

"Open it dear one! Open it!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Little Jimmy was the one who answered the door despite knowing he should tell his mother.

He looked around, but found that no one was there. He then noticed something on the welcoming mat.

There laid a package. It was wrapped like a present. It was covered in blue and green with a red ribbon.

He picked it up curiously.

There seemed to be note on the ribbon.

_For you my dearest._

"What's that?" suddenly asked his sister Barb who appeared right beside him.

Jimmy shrugged.

He opened it.

Barb screamed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Batman arrived at the Gordon home after Alfred told him that Jim's daughter had screamed and Jim had come home to a frantic wife, and clingy and clearly disturbed children.

As swiftly as he could once he got he message, he made his way to their home; ready to do whatever it took to protect the Gordon family.

But he heard no screaming. He heard nothing, but a heart wrenching sobbing.

He looked through the window and glimpsed at Barbara crying as she held her son and daughter who both look clearly terrified.

"They saw this."

He turned at the familiar voice.

What he saw broke his heart.

His good friend Jim was shaking. He looked worn, clearly worried, and when he caught his blue eyes he saw something immeasurable fear.

He was trying to control himself.

He was clenching the box as a present in a pure and overwhelming anger.

"What happened?" Batman asked; desperate to find out what's wrong and desperate to do whatever he could for Jim and his family.

Gordon through him the package.

He caught it easily and read the note.

Disgusted, he opened the gift, and to his horror saw a severed tongue in the box. And there was note with its words clearly printed with blood.

Before he could read it, he looked up at Jim as he spoke in a slightly robotic and yet in an incredibly helpless tone:

"I love you child. Become a part of me. I love you child. Let me eat your ear."

Anger and horror came with a fury and captured Batman's mind, heart, body, and soul.

What increased it all was the look of it.

Jim's eyes. He could read what they said.

_Not again._

He shook his head.

_**No, I won't let it happen again. **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**TBC**

**End-note**: I apologize for such a long time on updating the chapter. I assure you that I haven't given up on any of my stories. Please review and tell me what you thought about it! I enjoy reading those kinds of reviews. Oh, and stating your predictions are great too. I will neither confirm or reject. Reviews are love!


	9. Seeking Refuge

**Disclaimers**: I only own Dr. Diana Campbell and possibly this plot. I do not write this for profit but only for fun.

**A/N**: I apologize for not updating so quickly. It actually was quite a hard chapter to type up, but luckily I was able to finish it. I have so many stories to work on. Why do I torture myself and my readers with it? I don't know. But I promise that I will work as hard as I can to update all of them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews much needed and appreciated!

**Summary**: Gordon and Batman rely on each other, but when a threat is against Gordon's family Gordon must rely on Bruce Wayne. What will happen? Will Gordon notice the mysterious disappearances? Post Dark Knight

_**Loyal Friends – Needing Refuge**_

"How long till the Manor is finished?" Bruce asked Alfred after getting dressed in one of his Armani suits especially made for him.

"Good morning to you too sir." Alfred said as he gave Bruce his special energy and health drink.

He knew Bruce well enough to see the weariness although it was cleverly hidden by Bruce's strong will.

That exhaustion seemed to be increased ever since he came home last night.

_**Something other than Rachel's death is hanging over you head…**_

He suspected something happened last night that must have brought the amount of tension to a higher level in the young man's mind.

Bruce handed him the empty glass. His eyes looked so forlorn despite the assuring smile he gave.

"Morning, Alfred," he said. "So when does construction end?"

There was a tiny hint of a hitch in his voice, and Alfred's heart broke. It was the same hitch that he heard when he first heard Bruce speak after the funeral of his parents, and it was the same hitch he heard when Bruce told him that Rachel died.

Maybe he should inquire?

But Bruce had turned from him and took a pair of keys out of the lockbox, and walked to the elevator.

Sighing inwardly because he knew speaking up now would be quite futile, Alfred put the glass down on a table and walked over to Bruce's side.

"In about a year," he replied.

"A year?" Bruce asked incredulously; turning to face him. "How long has construction been going on already?"

"Two months, sir. Two months after three months to clear the rubble." Alfred replied calmly; sensing his young charge's slight annoyance.

Bruce's stance seemed to become heavier. He nodded and turned to walk inside the elevator. He pressed a button and said before the doors slid closed, "Set up the guest rooms."

Alfred frowned. Why set up the guest rooms? _**Why would he want anyone to stay here? **_

Something was up, and he intended to find out. He didn't know of anyone that Bruce would invite to stay, because if one stayed in the young man's penthouse that one person may chance upon his master's secret.

_**Troubling…**_

Yes, it was indeed troubling and very confusing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He smiled as the teenage boy cried silently alone in the blacked out cellar.

He looked at the electronic device in his hand.

"Oh, stay….so faraway….so close to me…"

He wanted to hold this boy for ransom.

How much would parents pay for their child?  
"But first…."

He pressed the red button.

"Oh, heavens come down on m!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The school day had already begun. It was morning and children were playing in the lower and upper playground in Gotham Elementary.

But two particular children weren't playing. These two were sitting on the bench in fear and foreboding that was strange for their young age, but it wasn't new to them. These children felt something like this before.

When Harvey Dent too them, Jimmy and Barb Gordon felt the same feelings as they did now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dr. Diana Campbell walked into section number six with a Big Mac combo in her hands.

She found that the Joker was no where, but she did not panic. Instead, she focused on the silence. She scanned the room; searching for any possible places that the Joker might have gone through.

Then she smiled.

She took a sip of her Coca-Colas and said, "Tactics like that won't get you anything."

She closed the door and turned to the Joker who was right behind her.

He was grinning with a tilt of his head.

"So do I get juicy ju-ice too-day?" he asked.

Diana smiled wider and walked to the couch that she sat in yesterday. She proceeded to place the bag of food and the cup of a soft drink on the side table, and then sat down in the couch.

"Any for me?" the Joker asked; kneeling in front of her as he place his hand on the side table in a threatening and slyly carnivorous way.

She looked down into his cocoa brown eyes and grabbed the bag protectively in a mocking way.

"Are you going to beg?" she questioned; her tone mocking. "Because if you are you surely don't look like the type."

The Joker's eyes flashed. He swiftly stood up and put both of his hands down on the leather couch with her body –her head between them.

"I don't beg…" he growled in his otherworldly voice.

Amused and unafraid, Campbell smiled a sweet smile. She leaned forward close to the Joker. She made it so that they were so close that they both could feel each other's breath, and could see the hidden lines or distinct marks on one another's face.

"Even an agent of chaotic control can beg," she said. "I can beg. Anyone can beg. But to get someone to beg – and to mean it… Now that's something."

The Joker grinned in return.

"I know I can muh-make you beeeeeeeg…" he cooed. He then wagged his finger in front of her face and placed it on her forehead. "Can you make me beg, doc-ter?"

Diana responded with a grin and whispered, "I'm a woman. I can make any man beg."

The Joker laughed while his eyes became wilder than before.

Campbell could just feel his breath becoming warmer as it touched her face. She closed her eyes to savor the unexpected pleasure and pain that came to her from his arm breath.

But then the laughing stopped.

She opened her eyes to see the Joker's eyes staring rather curiously.

"Your eye-zz…re-mind… me of something…" he muttered. "I know those eye-zz."

_**Really, now do you?**_

Campbell smiled inwardly at the new reveal. She was going to get something out of this game.

"I've seen your eyes too…" she murmured purposely.

She then glanced away and returned the bag of food on the table.

She put her hand on the Joker's chest and pushed him back. Then, she got up and walked to the door.

She looked back at the Joker who was now sitting on the couch. She took out a small vial from her pocket, and threw it at him.

He caught it deftly, glanced at it with interest, and looked back at her.

"Two doses. Take it anyway you like. You could put it in the caffeinated drink, on the burger, in the fries, or just by itself. Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, Mistah J. I hope you enjoy that new television set I got you."

With that she left, and she didn't look back as she thought impatiently about what the after effects of the toxin would be on the Joker.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bruce did intend to convince Jim and his family to live in the penthouse – somehow. He didn't have a particular plan, but he was determined. He would as quickly as possible get the Gordon family into his home.

It wasn't going to be easy. The Gordon family and him as Bruce Wayne the billionaire weren't particularly close. There were just the occasional nods, and greetings in fund-raisers, the day he crashed his Lamborghini, and when he was a mere boy in the station room after his parents were murdered.

_**Maybe I could use my connection with him as Batman to get him and his family to move in.**_

It was for their safety. The Invisible Hand had targeted the Gordon family last night – particularly the children.

It had been a heart wrenching sight to witness the little one clinging in fear to their tearful mother, and it pained him greatly to see Jim so anguished.

He remembered all too well the horror the Gordon family faced with Harvey Dent who was pushed and broken into something entirely different than he used to be by the Joker.

He made a promise; a promise to protect the Gordon family at all cost.

_**And I don't intend to break it.**_

Bruce pressed a button on the steering wheel. He waited as his listened to the dialing tone.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne," greeted the highly eloquent voice of his good friend and business partner Lucius Fox. "I presume that you are not coming to the meeting."

Bruce smiled to himself and mentally to Fox. "Correct. Wouldn't want to be caught sleeping again."

Fox laughed. "But that's what I'm here for."

"Yes among other things."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

Bruce made a sharp turn left and increased the speed of his vehicle to seventy miles per hour.

He then slammed on the brakes when the red light appeared. Luckily, despite slamming on the brakes – the stop was quite clean since there were no screeching sounds made.

"Tell me about my penthouse. You fixed it up as I requested right?" he then asked; ignoring the honk from the car behind him after cutting that car off.

"Yes… Bullet proof windows…Knife proof and break proof… Still susceptible to bombs…" Fox replied. He paused, and then continued. "Expecting more danger liken say the Invisible Hand?"

Bruce drove forward; nodding to himself as he cut another person off.

"Good. I don't want anything like the Joker or Ra's Al Ghul happening again."

"Don't worry, Mr. Wayne, precautions have been made – many precautions." Fox assured. "Where are you going if you don't mind me asking…?"

Bruce smiled, but then it quickly faded. "To Rachel." His mind flashed to her face. "I would like to tell you beforehand that I'm working on getting the Gordon family to move in with me."

Fox didn't answer at first, but Bruce could still hear the steady sound of his breathing.

"I had hoped so. I checked the videos from their home, but the Invisible Hand was quite shadowed. And the shocking thing was- well, the Invisible Hand must have visited the Gordon home before." Fox finally said.

Bruce parked and looked at the cemetery, but neither Rachel nor his parents were in his mind. It was the outrage that the Invisible Hand had been casing the Gordon family that shouted in his head.

"My apologies for not telling you sooner, but it was a mere shadow that I saw. I had to analyze it for a few more days – extensively."

"I would not blame you for your decision. I trust your judgment." Bruce replied. "Could you get a face?"

"Unfortunately, no. The computer is still processing."

Bruce nodded. "Update me."

"Very well."

The line went dead.

Bruce turned off this car. He ran his hands over his head in exhaustion. He didn't want to work today. He didn't want to pretend to be the playboy billionaire. He need to think.

He wanted to visit his parents and Rachel. He needed their presence even if it were their decaying bodies and ash.

_**Maybe I should just stay here for the night…**_

Bruce knew he couldn't. He needed to get the Gordon family in his penthouse. He would have to visit Jim as Batman, and convince the older man.

He sighed.

Nothing ever seemed to stay peaceful. Danger had always had to come and ruin things.

_**When will it all end?**_

He didn't know. He would just have to keep on fighting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Adriana Byrd found a letter and a tape in the mailbox. She brought it to her husband after she read the letter.

She was scared and horrified. Her husband was angry and mortified.

They now knew who had taken their son.

_Lovely boy... What's his name? Ah, I want his clothes because he's rather small…And naked…_

The played the tape despite not wanting to.

What they heard was not English speech, but mere gurgles.

It dawned on them. Something must have decapitated their son's ability to speak.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Commissioner Gordon couldn't concentrate.

He tried to. He tried to talk to politicians, captains, and the press, but he couldn't.

So, he resigned himself to being alone in his office with a bottle of whiskey on his desk.

He had the blinds and shades closed. He had to block out the sun. He locked the door and covered the windows. He specifically told everyone that he wanted to be undisturbed.

His family had been threatened last night. They had been threatened by Gotham's resident and latest serial killer.

The Invisible Hand was finally talking. And the words that he said were more than dangerous – they were terrifying.

_**Not again.**_

Wasn't the pain that the late Harvey Dent gave to them at the warehouse enough?

But didn't stop. The Invisible Hand was threatening not only the lives of his family, but their souls as well.

Seeing his children look at him with terrified eyes made his heart break into many small pieces. This did not need to happen.

But it did.

It took him four hours to finally go inside his house and to face his family. The range of emotions ran from sorrow to anger to despair.

Yet there was one comfort.

Batman.

He didn't know how Batman was alerted, but he was glad the Dark Knight was there.

And through the four hours, Batman never left. Yes, the vigilante and hero stayed.

Because of this, he found himself telling Batman all his fears. He cried in front of the Bat. He screamed in front of him.

But Batman remained, and he said something that struck his very core.

_"You never gave up on me. Don't start now, because I can never give up on you."_

He had never heard Batman speak like that. Somehow, Batman's usual otherworldly, cerebral, and animal-like tone of voice softened and became even more effective than his usual hoarse growl.

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that the Batman showed his not his vulnerability, but his feelings.

_**He trusts me.**_

And he knew that he trusted Batman.

He had to count on not only his own abilities and Batman's.

So the waiting begins.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The spark started the fire.

The fire touched the walls; climbed them and captured the roof.

The fire spread across the home; burning and burning as smoke rose and filled the home.

And the fire alarm did not go off.

Why?

It was because the Invisible Hand made it so.

The fire was on a rampage; a quite but fearsome rampage.

The Gordon's home was slowly burning down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I miss you, Rachel, I miss you so much." Bruce said as he looked down at the grave of the woman he loved and had hoped to have a future with.

"You are often in my dreams. You haunt me wherever I go. You have a part of my heart, and a part of my soul."

After a few minutes of silence, he walked over to his parents' graves. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, and read the headstones.

_Here lies Martha Wayne_

_A loyal wife_

_A loving mother_

_A woman beyond her time_

**Here lies Thomas Wayne**

**A constant husband**

**An adoring father**

**A man ahead of his time**

Bruce closed his eyes and instantly saw the smiling images of his parents.

"I miss you. I love you…" he whispered.

He then bent down and touched their carved names, and cried.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lt. Allen and Detective Montoya had just finished interview the Byrd family.

They revealed to them that their son had been kidnapped and that his tongue had been cut off.

The Byrd family revealed in turn a tape and a letter by the Invisible Hand.

This latest development sent waves of chills through the two as they drove back to MCU.

There was another one; another victim that the Invisible Hand chose. And there was a major difference.

This one was alive.

"When will it all end?" Montoya asked to no one in particular.

Allen shook his head. "The madness? I don't know. In this town, anything can happen."

"That's what I'm worried about."

And it was true. The madness in Gotham City was growing as each month passed. First Dr. Crane's fear toxin came then the emergence of Batman, the rise of the Joker, and now a serial killer whom was dubbed as the Invisible Hand.

What more criminals and men in masks would come?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dr. Diana Campbell nodded at one of her friends who handed her a thick file on Bruce Wayne.

She placed the file on her desk along side her files on the Joker, the Batman, Commissioner Gordon, the Invisible Hand, and one that was marked as personal.

These six were very critical and important files on six very intriguing kinds of people.

She was helping one profile another, met one briefly, and one that she is conducting an experimental game with.

The fifth person was personal. That subject would be dealt with someday.

And the Batman was the final person of interest. She intended to meet him, but that would be far away in time.

She picked up the files, and put them carefully in the bottom drawer of her desk. She then inserted a key and locked it.

She turned on the T.V. and what was on captured her attention very quickly.

_"Commissioner Gordon's home burned down tonight. The fire is reported to have been started in the morning and that it escalated to heights of destruction in the afternoon," said the newscaster._

_"And it is also reported that the Invisible Hand is the culprit, but until confir-"_

Campbell turned off the television.

"Hmm…." she muttered.

And then a slow smile placed itself on her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was midnight, but Alfred refused to go sleep. He had been told by his charge Bruce that something was to happen.

He now knew why Bruce wanted him to set things up for visitors. These were not mere visitors. These were people he knew Bruce cared about.

They were the Gordon family.

The expected sound of the elevator finally reaching the penthouse level came after the clock came to twelve ten.

Alfred quickly walked to the elevator and was able to make it to see the solemn, uncertain, and fearful faces of the Gordon family.

As they stepped out of the elevator, Alfred smiled with assurance and some comfort even though he knew it would do little.

"Welcome to Wayne's penthouse."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note**:


	10. Worthy and Unworthy Answers

**Disclaimers**: I only own Dr. Diana Campbell and possibly the plot. I do not write this for profit. I merely do this all in good fun. I do not own Batman/Bruce Wayne, Alfred, Lucius, or the Gordon family and I never will own them. Cripus Allen and Renee Montoya belong also to the DC Universe. I've got most of my information from comics, all of the Batman movies, the novelizations, and the book Gotham Knight and its animated version.

**A/N**: Yes, I know – it has been a long time since I last update this story. Forgive me! I tried. I really did. I hope you enjoy this chapter and no – the Joker is not in this chapter. Forgive me about that. I assure you he will be in the next one. Reviews appreciated!

**Summary**: Gordon and Batman rely on each other, but when a threat is against Gordon's family Gordon must rely on Bruce Wayne. What will happen? Will Gordon notice the mysterious disappearances? Post Dark Knight

_**Loyal Friends ~ Worthy and Unworthy Answers**_

Jim awoke to a silent alarm in his head. He yawned as he sat up, and stretched his arms forward as he did so. He looked around at the room that he was staying in. The sight was still new to him – so he looked cautiously.

Its colors were very different from his home.

_**My home's burned to the ground.**_

The walls were a mix of blue and gray. The windows were to the west as the blinds blocked the sunlight. There was a ceiling fan right above him and it was softly spinning; giving off a cool breeze.

He turned to his side and found his wife Barbara lying fast asleep; probably dreaming of better things.

Careful not to disturb her slumber which was must deserved, Jim got off the bed and walked to the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

He urinated, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair by running his fingers through the gray and brown.

Seeing another door at the end of the bathroom he walked to it, took the knob and turned it, and pushed the door softly open.

The first thing he saw was his two beloved children sleeping near each other; back to back and hands under their heads.

Their innocence captivated him.

But he knew that some of that innocence was sucked away from them after the evils of Dent constructed by the Joker, and now the Invisible Hand.

Their fear pained him; haunted him everyday. He wanted peace so badly. He wanted to be able to close his eyes without seeing the endless possibilities of more trouble coming into his life and his family's.

He needed peace.

Last night had been exhausting for all of them; to Barbara, to little Jimmy, and to sweet Barb. They had come to Wayne's penthouse in a late hour. And no once could fall asleep for another four.

He quietly left the children and entered a slightly unfamiliar hallway. His mind vaguely flashed to the other night.

_**Alfred leading us…**_

He walked in the opposite direction of his memory. He walked. He walked and he walked; further and further until…

He found it.

_**Big home.**_

"Good morning, Commissioner Gordon."

The voice belonged to one Alfred Pennyworth. The old Englishman was near a long dining table. He stood straight and proud in his suit as some sort of secret-ness radiated from him.

Jim couldn't say anything. He didn't know the man very well. But the butler wasn't a stranger.

"Master Wayne is out on business and he apologizes for not being here to meet and greet you and your family," the butler slash guardian said with a soft assuring smile.

Jim couldn't help but feel like an intruder. He didn't understand why Batman suggested that he and his family should stay with the one known as the Prince of Gotham. And what befuddled him even more was that Wayne let them stay.

_Why?_

_**I didn't ask the Batman how he knew Wayne.**_

He opened his mouth to ask a question, but Alfred was ready and spoke.

"I know last night was very troubling," he said. "But I'm afraid that I don't carry all the answers. When Master Wayne comes home I'm sure you can ask away and he'll answer."

Jim nodded; turned suddenly feeling a little exhausted. What could he say? He had nothing his mouth. He was sure that even if he did speak the volume in voice wouldn't be audible. Why? It was because he was more than confused. He was exhausted. He started walking back to the hallway to the portion of the penthouse he resided in.

"Would you like me to make you and your family some breakfast?" Alfred then asked.

Jim smiled slightly. He was about to decline, but a look from the other man stopped him from doing so.

"Pancakes – blueberry pancakes, I suggest. Thank you."

Alfred smiled wider this time and in his eyes came sympathy.

"You're very welcome sir."

The butler soon departed to most likely do as he suggested and as what Gordon requested.

So Jim sat on the couch facing the large window that gave an amazing view of Gotham City.

He ran his hands through his hair and groaned. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

His mind flashed to the other night.

_He was watching helplessly as the fire consumed his dear home. He caught glimpse of the firemen trying to stop the wild like fire from destroying anything else._

_He held his wife and his children; protective like only a father can be._

_He then noticed something in the shadows. He knew full well that it was probably the Batman._

_He let go of his family and stealthily walked to towards the shadows and was met by the standing form of his Dark Knight._

_At that moment, he wanted to blame it all on the Bat. He really did. He wanted to be able to cry out in belief that the vigilante that he considered to be a close ally and friend was the reason why the other worldly came and targeted Gotham City._

_But the wants never came true. As he looked at the man in Kevlar his mind thought of the good things that have come thanks to the emergence of the Bat._

_His wants became needs. He needed comfort. He needed a friend. He needed a protector._

_And despite the pain, Jim felt totally safe near Batman._

_"Batman!" cried softly the young voice of his son Jimmy to his surprise and probably Batman's._

_The young child ran to the figure of the Bat and wrapped his arms around him in obvious pleasure._

_Batman didn't move. He just looked straight in Jim's eyes._

_"I would have done anything to prevent this if I could," he hoarsely said._

_Jim nodded with a slight smile._

_It was some sight to see his boy hugging Gotham's unsung protector._

_Something about it spoke of humanity; Batman's humanity._

_"The family is not …" Batman went on to continue, but he could not finish for the sentence was finished by none other than the young boy that was clinging to him._

_"Safe…We know…But you and Dad can protect us…"_

_The utter faith and devotion that little Jimmy had for his father and for the Batman was striking._

_Jim finally took the boy in his arms and nodded. _

_He believed that he would do all he could to protect his family, and he believed that the Batman would do so as well._

_They would do it together._

_"I can't protect you alone." Batman said. "In the morning…in the day…when the sun is out…I'm not Batman…I'm someone else…But I know of a person that can help you both in the day and the night – during the times when I unfortunately cannot be there."_

And that someone was Bruce Wayne.

There were so many questions about this in his head. Why did the Invisible Hand target solely him and his family? Why Gotham? Why did the Batman advise him that he should send his family and himself to find refuge with Bruce Wayne? Why would Bruce Wayne agree to do such a thing?

It was all so very confusing. There were so many questions. He knew fully well that for the first two questions he may never get an answer. So he decided that the last two were reasonable.

_So when Wayne comes home…_

He'll probably have found the answers.

_**Hopefully.**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………........

Bruce Wayne was at a luncheon for the praise and accomplishments of one Dr. Diana Campbell. He had received an invitation for the luncheon last afternoon by the events manager slash counselor Jordan Goyer. He accepted, of course, despite knowing that he had a family of four currently tucked away at his penthouse. He would give them all his time – later.

It was his curiosity that propelled him to go along to this celebratory luncheon. Ever since his meeting with Dr. Campbell, his gut had a feeling emanated by it. He wasn't exactly sure if she was suspicious of him, but he wasn't all that trusting towards her either.

_**Just curiosity...**_

He was seated with his somewhat friend, and a good honest man Nikolas Wilsom III, Clay Carter, and steel owner Albert Townsend. Also in his table was the head psychologist of Harvard, Dr. Jane Simonson, and Dr. Walter Dalton of Princeton, the penguin-like Oswald Cobblepot, and the intriguingly suspicious blue-eyed Dr. Diana Campbell.

She was seated in front of him. Her blue eyes ever so mysterious were looking around her with a smile of pure amusement.

"Dr. Campbell, sources tell me that your newest patient is an infamous man." said Dr. Dalton with an informative smile.

Ears perking up, Bruce paid careful attention to the woman sitting before him.

Campbell smiled at the man charmingly. She nodded and said, "Yes. I should have known that your reach into the psychology world was far, long, and high." The guests at her table laughed. Bruce did after a few seconds, but finished his along with the others. "I have not taken a patient per se – more of I've chosen a particular person in Arkham that I have yet to profile."

Intrigued even more, Bruce sat up straighter, and watched as Dr. Simonson asked with a curious grin, "Who?"

Campbell's eyes flashed that quick flash that he had seen at the funeral. Bruce once again felt suspicious.

"Ah, well I'm sure you will find out…." she said with a slight shrug. Her eyes then met Bruce's. And again her eyes flashed, and then became brighter. "My new patient will surely be – well, is…" She broke her gaze with Bruce, and looked at all of her guests around the table. "The Joker."

Collective gasps came from everybody at the table except from Dr. Campbell herself and Bruce.

Bruce resisted the urge to scowl. The Joker was his worst enemy. His greatest enemy was the Joker. The Joker killed Rachel.

"How's the sessions?" spoke up Cobblepot. His nose which was like a beak seemed more definite as his eyes was wide as saucers.

Campbell smiled a little. "No sessions yet, but I'm going to get there. Okay – two meetings that is all. But his file, however small, is enough. He's one of the most interesting personalities that I have ever encountered. He is indeed a psychologist's dream with all of his tics and spasms."

"What would you classify him as?" Bruce suddenly asked despite himself.

But he knew why he asked it. He knew very well that Dr. Diana Campbell was the most world renowned and respected profiler slash psychologist in the world thanks to her interviewing over countless criminals and helping law enforcement catching them. He needed to get another viewpoint on the Joker. If it was from her. Then so be it.

"Would he be a psychotic or a psychopath?" he asked.

He held Campbell's eyes once again. Her blue sapphires met his brown chocolates.

"I would say that he's a new breed of criminal." Campbell stealthily said. "He's a purposeless criminal, the enemy with no rules, and is out for anything and supposedly cannot be understood."

"So you cannot understand him?" Bruce asked; knowing full well that he was challenging her. But he needed to know if the Joker could be understood.

Campbell smiled a smile that sent shivers down Bruce's spine unwillingly. "If analyzed correctly, and approached diligently, then the misunderstood can be understood."

Bruce nodded. He had already come to that conclusion deep within his mind, and only received reconfirmation on those thoughts.

"I have come to learn from the first look in his file that he enjoys highlighting man's hypocrisy and making people question their values and how sincere they really are." Campbell continued; not breaking eye contact.

"And has he succeeded with you – even if you met him twice and have yet to have a full session with him?" Bruce asked again; scrutinizing her deeply.

Campbell laughed. "Oh, he's yet to try – I have yet to let him speak. Besides – doctor patient confidentiality restrains me."

Bruce put up a smile, and laughed as well. "Yes, confidentiality is a must. I would not want to have my own broken. So let's keep that man's unbroken as well despite the world's curiosity."

He would have to find out more about Dr. Diana Campbell and her study about the Joker.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Climb up higher… Climb to the heavens…"

He sharpened his knife.

"Climb the tower…Climb to Babylon…"

He smiled.

They could hide, but he would find them.

Until then, he would just have to kill more.

"Climb."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alfred smiled as the Gordon family explored their new surroundings. The two children were braver than their parents and were continually touching things while running back and forth.

James Gordon, on the other hand, moved like a snail; refusing to touch anything. And then he finally stopped in front of the window looking out at the skyscrapers with a slight frown on his face.

Alfred knew the dangers that were directed towards the Gordon family. Master Bruce had explained to him about the situation earlier in the day. He knew he wanted the Gordon family save as well.

He didn't ask him why, because he already knew the answer. He knew that Gordon was there when Master Bruce was in the police station. He knew very well that Master Bruce wanted the commissioner to be his ally. And Gordon did become an ally – an irreplaceable one.

Jim Gordon was not only an ally, but also a knight of Gotham. Alfred knew that the White Knight was supposed to be Harvey Dent, but he knew about the events in the warehouse where Rachel died. No, it was Jim Gordon who was the knight. He was the White Knight.

He walked to stand beside the man.

"Feel free here sir," he said. "There's room for everyone."

Gordon nodded, but his eyes remained at the city; shadowed. "Until I get answers then I'll relax."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dr. Diana Campbell submerged herself in the ice cold bath. The water covered her and consumed her.

As her temperature dropped, flashes of distant memories came to her mind's eye.

_Tick tock…tick tock…_

_Her running on the grass as a child._

_Tick tock…tick tock…_

_Watching the pin drop._

_Tick tock…tick tock…_

_"Sleep, my dear goddess, Diana…"_

_Tick tock…tick tock…_

_She runs toward open arms of her mother._

_Tick tock…tick tock…_

_Watching the man fall a part._

_Tick tock…tick tock…_

_The wolves howl before the hunt._

_Tick tock…tick tock…_

_"The will to act."_

Diana came out of the water. She kept her breathing steady. She didn't panic. Memories were memories. They did not haunt her. They only gave her evidence of who she was.

She smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The children were playing on the living room floor with their newly acquired toys that Alfred purchased just for them online. Barbara was sleeping on the couching with a slight smile on her face.

Jim just watched.

The day had gone alright for them. They didn't go out. He had expected to feel suffocated inside the penthouse, but he didn't. He enjoyed the time he had with his family. He enjoyed feeling just a little bit safe after the hell they went through last night.

Alfred had gone to the far west of the penthouse.

The elevator made its noise.

_**You're home.**_

Deciding that he should go out to the balcony, Jim did just that and hoped that Wayne would take the clue.

They needed to talk. And he would get his answers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bruce undid his tie, and threw it aside. He looked around and then found Alfred smiling at him from the west side of the penthouse. He nodded at his dearest companion and looked around to see where the Gordon family was.

His day at the luncheon brought no other answers for Dr. Diana Campbell's time was spent elsewhere with many different people of her occupation and some socialites.

He would find another way to get answers from her and her sessions from the Joker another time.

His eyes then found the children. Jimmy and little Barb were playing with some toys on the main living room floor. It was a strange sight to see children in his penthouse; hearing them laugh was strange too. But he found it comforting. He liked the idea of his home not being as dark and solemn as it could sometimes be.

He noticed that Barbara was sleeping on the couch. He smiled at her. She was a formidable woman in her own right. She kept the ship moving for the Gordon family. He would always be grateful for that.

After looking at the three for a while he then noticed that Jim was not among them.

Alarmed, Bruce was ready to search the whole penthouse for him until he saw the man standing outside; leaning on the balcony rail as he looked out at the skyscrapers before him.

The alarm subsiding, Bruce nodded at Alfred and then preceded to get out into the balcony to stand beside the man he considered a friend and one of his most trusted allies – even if the other man didn't know him – only his counterpart.

He too leaned on the balcony rail, but not with his front. He leaned with his back and then crossed his arms as he watched the children play, Barbara sleep, and Alfred smile at the sight of the young ones.

"I presume you are wondering why you are here…" he started.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The voice of Wayne was a slight surprise, but that's what he wanted. He had stayed as still as possible as the man approached him and then leaned on the balcony with his back.

"Among other things." Jim replied. _**A lot.**_ He wanted to know a lot. He needed to. Because if he didn't, he wouldn't feel right.

Bruce heard the slight suspicion in the older man's voice. **I don't blame you. **How could he? This man has had a lot of reasons not to trust anyone. Yet he trusted Batman. And he knew that Jim did not understand why Batman would want him to stay with him – the playboy.

"I heard about your plight – a scary – no, a frightening man is after you and your family," he continued slowly; very slowly.

Jim took in a breath. _**I can still see it.**_ He could still feel it too. He nodded as he let it out. "The Invisible Hand.  
Bruce looked at Jim even though the older man stared out into the city.

"Yes," he said. He knew that speaking the supposed truth would ease the other man. It would be hard to understand at first, but Jim would be convinced. **You have to.** "I was confronted by this Batman." He laughed slightly. "This was the first time I saw the vigilante face to face." He paused. "Few moments later, I sent Alfred to prepare for your arrival."

Silence.

Bruce didn't like when a silence filled a space between him and anyone that he was speaking to. Anything can happen during that silence.

Jim was confused. Why would Batman go to Wayne? Why? What did Batman see in the man? Batman wanted him to take refuge in a place where the most parties happen. Bruce Wayne was a billionaire playboy. He was the Prince of Gotham. _**Why?**_

And yet his mind flashed to that little boy who had lost everything. His mind flashed to that stricken face. He remembered when he tried to comfort the boy. It was the least that he could do. No one else tried.

_**But this man – beside me. He's not that boy. **_What did he know? He checked on Bruce every now and then since that fateful night at the opera. The boy was withdrawing and lashing out.

And then he disappeared and became a man of the people – well, at least the wealthy ones.

Or so it would appear.

He liked to think that the boy he grew to care about despite himself had become a better man.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Bruce suddenly asked.

The silence had become to long and drawn out to him. He had to end it. He knew it would take quite some time to get Jim's full trust with him as Bruce. But he knew that he could.

Because he had always trusted Jim. **You were the only one to comfort that night. **Jim was the only one. He needed Jim – much more than he ever had realized.

Jim was surprised by the question. He took a moment, and then turned to face Wayne who was looking at him intently. The utter seriousness in his face was strange.

"What?" he almost gasped; not understanding.

Bruce smiled at catching the older man off guard. "I conferred with a wanted man."

Still a little flustered, Jim replied, "Yes, you did. But I have no evidence to arrest you."

"You got a confession." Bruce insisted; furthering the fluster in Gordon.

Jim still didn't understand what was going on. He also didn't understand why he felt so awkward.

"And it would be quite hypocritical since this was Batman's idea…" he acknowledged slowly. "I agreed to it."

Bruce nodded. **Indeed you did… I'm glad. **"Yes…I think he was the one to bring you here – obviously with your consent." He then looked at Jim intently; testing the other man a little. "I thought you wanted him caught."

Jim frowned slightly. "I may have at first." He then shrugged; hoping that will make him less awkward. It wasn't like this was his first time talking to Wayne. _**That car crash when you wanted to go pass that red light. **_But then again – for that moment, he did think that Bruce had a heart and knew more than he should.

_In the morning…in the day…when the sun is out…I'm not Batman…I'm someone else…But I know of a person that can help you both in the day and the night – during the times when I unfortunately cannot be there._

Is this why Batman chose Bruce? Was there something that he didn't know? Was he not the first ally of the Dark Knight?

Jim wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Bruce smiled a small smile, but it was the most assuring one he gave. "No room for speculation. I intend to keep you and your family safe until this Invisible Hand is captured."

_**This is the opening.**_ Jim asked it quickly, "How did he convince you?" Was it that Wayne was an ally before him? Or was it that Batman just convinced the playboy to do something?

It was getting dark. It was time for Batman to come out.

Bruce smiled a smile that was both charming and serious. "I should ask the same of you."

Jim was stunned.

"It seems we both are not what we appear to be."

Bruce checked his watch. He thought of an exit quickly.

"Forgive me. I've got an important meeting downstairs. Goodnight. We'll talk sometime again tomorrow. I guarantee it."

Jim watched as the man walked away; silent and less awkward, but still a little stunned.

There indeed was more to Wayne then he first thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

His family was already sleeping. But him – he couldn't. So he just stood against the balcony rail; looking out at the city and the bright lights that filled Gotham.

His conversation earlier with Wayne didn't reveal much. It only brought more questions.

Jim still wanted answers.

"Jim."

He turned towards the familiar voice.

It was Batman.

He was hiding along the shadows, but Jim could still see him. His eyes have grown accustomed to it.

Batman tilted his head. "I know you are confused. But you have to trust me."

Jim ran his hands through his hair and then nodded. "You know I trust you."

How could he not trust Batman? Batman was a friend, an ally, and his family's protector. He could never stop trusting Batman.

_**I just want answers.**_

But before he could ask the questions, Batman answered them all. The dark vigilante stepped a little closer to Jim.

"It wasn't hard to convince him. I landed here one night. He found me. We stared at one other. I didn't hide. I found no reason to. What would that playboy do? And then he showed me his true colors."

Jim was in slight awe at what he heard.

"What did he say?" he asked.

Batman tilted his head once again.

"Don't ever stop fighting."

And with that, he jumped off the balcony and flew into the night.

Jim watched his shadow form disappear. The brush of the wind his jump gave just hit him. He closed his eyes.

He had gotten an answer. But it was a vague one. He would have to learn more.

But for now. He just needed to sleep.

He was safe.

Batman said it was so.

He trusted Batman.

His family was safe.

**TBC**

**End-note**: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I apologize for not updated so soon, but school's a bother, and then vacation came. Yes…I hope to have the next chapter up. But I don't know when. Reviews appreciated!


End file.
